Crystal Hearts
by Akisolarwing68
Summary: Six chosen people are chosen to free six dragons, what ties do they have connected to them? What will happen once they are all freed? Stay tuned and find out. Please read & review.
1. Two Hearts, Beat As One

**Akisolarwing68:** I know for some strange reason you all might be mad at me...probably due to the fact that I deleted my stories along with the reviews you worked so hard on to post. And for that I am really, really, really sorry...And for that leason, I will not [forever] delete any of my stories. I know what I did could never be brought back...that's why I'm starting fresh, that way I won't ever make that same mistake again...and hope you could all follow through too.

~Arigato. -_-

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh5D's, but own this story plot instead. Enjoy!

**Crystal Hearts**

Two Hearts, Beat As One

"Sire!"

"What is it my slave? Have you brought me news?" a man, the age of his mid-60s, with a chest length beard, brown eyes. He was wearing a royal formal clothing** [A/N: Clothes you see in castles that people of great higher value wear]**

"Yes sire. It is of what you speak of. The great dragons have reawoken sire"

"Hmm, this is great tremendious news indeed. And have you pinpointed their locations?"

"No, I'm afraid not sire..."

"Find them! Immediately! I want them all separated at all cost. They must not find each other, or great calamity will surely destroy us all!"

"Y-Yes sire!" and he soon left.

"They must not find each other...must not find...each other."

'_Aki_'

"Huh" a girl, the age of 8, has red rasberry hair, brown amber eyes. She was wearing a boy cap **[A/N: boys who usually wears them when they are passing out newspapers]**, a green vest, under it a red dress, knee cut. Brown shorts and small brown boots. And a grey backpack.

"Who's there?" she called. She was outside a small village, about ready to start on her adventure when all of a sudden a voice calls out to her.

''I must have just imagined it or something, besides nobody in the village knows my name"

'_Aki...go to where the red roses grow_'

"Huh, that voice again. Maybe if I go to where it told me, I might know the answer"

A few hours have passed in search for the place where the voice had told her. Still yet, she could not yet find it.

"Maybe its over there, no over there? Argh! I don't know!"

Just then a mysterious fairy type creature appeared out of nowhere. Which startled the red headed girl.

"Ahhhh! What are you?" covering behind a nearby rock.

'_Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm Rose Fairy, its a pleasure to meet you_' the tiny fairy said.

"So were you the one who called me?"

'_Not I, but my mistress. She was barely able to speak to you. You see, she is enslaved in an unbreakable crystal that she is unable to break through_'

"And why do you need me for? Why am I so speacial about?"

'_More than you can imagine, you see, you hold the power to release her...it is your destiny_'

"Destiny?"

'_Yes, it is told that six chosen people will release six great dragons_'

"Uh huh...WAIT! Dragons! You never mentioned your mistress was a dragon?"

'_Sorry, but we must hurry. If your not there in time, then you won't be able to open it at all. Follow me_'

"Ok, ok, geez give me a break will ya?" following behind the fairy.

"So...this is your mistress?...Seems kind of piuny to me"

'_How dare you talk to my mistress like that! I'll have you know she is the most beautifull dragon there ever is!_'

"Alright, alright, so tell me, I thought the six 'great' dragons were supposed to be big? How come this one is small?"

'_This is just her powerless form. Her true form is of great beauty_'

"Her powerless form?"

'_Somehow, during the years, someone has stoled all her powers and enslaved her as you see now. I don't know the rest..._'

The dragon had blue petal wings** [A/N: Basically Blue Rose Dragon]**

"So how do I awaken her then?"

'_Just touch the crystal and say _'Oh, Dragon of Earth, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me', _and that's pretty much it_'

"Ok? Well, here goes nothing" touching the crystal. 'Oh, Dragon of Earth, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me' A ray of light came within the crystal, intantly shattering the pieces as if they were no more than mere glass.

Suddenly a small roar was heard.

"Its still short?"

'_You will...do fine from...now on. Take good care of her...don't let her in the wrong hands...I bid you farewell_'

"Wait, what? Why are you disappearing? Nobody told me this would happen to you?"

'_I have...fullfiled my duty in order to protect...this place. And have waited for you to arrive_'

"But I need your help. I don't know what to do? And what of the other people?"

'_You must find them...reunite with them...that is...all I could..._' soon it was no more than mere pixie dust swooshed away by the wind.

"Rose Fairy..."drops of liquid falling down her cheeks.

'_Who are you?_'

"Huh?" she turned around to see the dragon staring back at her. "Wait, that same voice, its you isn't it?"

'_Me? Wait...Who am I?_'

"Huh? Wait, don't you know who you are?"

'_I do not know who I am...or why I am doing here?_'

'Maybe she really doesn't know her name, heck I don't neither?' she thought. "Wait! Maybe I could give you one"

'_You?_'

"Sure...Let's see, let's see, what name should I give you?" looking at the dragon. "I know! Since you have the color blue, I'll call you Saphire"

'_Saphire?...that does sound pretty_'

"Sure it does" picking the dragon up and placing it on her back. "You and me are going to get along great, like best buds"

'_Buds?_'

"Yeah, another word for friends"

'_Friends?_'

"Boy, you sure got alot to learn, huh? But don't worry, I'll teach you. Every step of the way"

Far of North, where the northern icy valleys, was a boy around the age of 9, had black raven hair, with yellow highlights. He wore a blue jacket, under it a black sweater with a red design. Slate colored pants and brown boots. He was in search for a place where ice never melts. Which he thought stupid of, how could he find a place where ice never melts? Ridiculous!

Soon as he got farther off into the trail, things started to get a bit chilly.

'Boy, its sure is getting a bit cold in here, and I haven't even been to the coldest part yet' he thought.

'_Cold enough for you kid?_'

"Ah, its you wasn't it? The one who called me back then"

**A few moments before**

_A boy walking alongside a road already heading for a destination, was stopped suddenly by a mysterious voice._

'_Yusei...go where ice never melts...I'll be waiting_'

'_Ice where it never melts, huh? Where could that be?_'_ he thought._

**Back to regular time**

'_It was not I, but my master. He is currently waiting for your arrival_'

"My arrival? And how can I know your telling me the truth?"

'_I always serve my master at any cost! Don't confuse me with a low-life such as you punk!_'

"Hey don't offend me...uh...um. What are you again?"

'_Stardust Xialong and don't you forget it!_'

"Ok, ok, geez, don't have to get all pouty on me about it"

'_We must make haste, I must free my master at once_'

"Ok, coming right behind you" he said unenthuasticaly.

"You got to be kidding me, right? This is your master?" referring to a small dragon.** [A/N: Apparantly Debris Dragon]**

'_You insolent fool! That is my master you are talking to! With great honor you should kneel before him_'

"But why? He's to little to even call a master?"

'_That is why my master is in his powerless form, if he was in his true form, you would have died from your insolense_'

"But why is he like this? Especially inside a huge crystal?"

'_A stranger took away his power, and caste him inside this crystal, unable for him to break_'

"So how do I rid him inside this vessel?"

'_You must touch the crystal and say the echanting words _'Oh, Dragon of Ice, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me'

"Ok, here goes" touching the crystal.'Oh, Dragon of Ice, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me'  seconds later there was light inside it shattering away the pieces like snowy droplets.

Suddenly a small roar was heard.

"Hey, why is your master still the same size?" turning back to the other dragon. "Hey, wait, what's happening to you?"

'_Nothing that involves you...kid. Now listen well...you must find 5 other chosen people who also gathered the 5 remaining dragons. You...must reunite...with them_'

"But for all I know, it will be impossible to find. They could be anywhere and could take years to find"

'_Quit...complaining kid...one person has already freed a dragon...it is located on the eastern part of the valley, where red roses grow...I could only give you that information..._'

"Eastern part? Got it. But hang on, you could make it"

'_Nonsense, I am destined to disappear whenever my master is freed...my time is now...to leave, go and find_' but it was too late, he already drifted off.

"Xialong...I won't let you down. I can asure you of that"

'_Xialong?_'

"Oh, its you. Yeah, your servant has disappeared I'm afraid, sorry about that"

'_Who is he...who am I?_'

"Wait, you don't know who you are?"

'_I'm afraid not...I don't even know what my name is?_'

"A name, huh? I could help you with that"

'_You would?_'

"Sure I would. Now on to the name part...let's see?" enspecting on the small dragon. "How about...Stardust?"

'_Stardust?...Seems good_'

"Yeah, I picked that one because we are surrounded by specs of dust and kind of resemble stars"

'_You seem kind enough to me? What is your name?_'

"Fudo Yusei, means unmoving planetary. I'm sure we will get along great"

'_I'm sure we will_' flying towards his back and landing on it.

"I'm guessing you already like my shoulder?" he chuckled. "I'm sure we will be best friends"

'_Friends? What's that?'_

"Its when two beings are close and have a good connection towards each other. Which they will continue to believe in one another throught their lives"

'_Oh_'

"But first things first, we gotta find the person that released one of your friends, so we're heading towards eastern part of the valley"

'_I have friends too?_'

"Well sure you do, and they are all waiting for you out there to meet them"

'_Then let's go'_

"Don't worry, I'll take you. No matter what"

**Akisolarwing68: **If you have read this story, arigato. And yes this is the cliffhanger. Next chapter, will be discused on some parts on the other 4 remaining chosen ones. Will Yusei encounter Aki along his journey? Or will they remain separate until all the dragons are released? Stay tuned and find out.

Please review, comment, post, or question. I would gladly appreciate it very much. Thank you. ^-^


	2. Guiding Hope

**Akisolarwing68:**Thank you very much for the reviews and I promise to give you the chapters I can give for you to read. Oh, I've read in a review, meaning probably some of you said that they were tiny, like parrots. But truly they are the size as the same as like from digimon when they are in their rookie form, just to help characterize it, sorry. But no worries though. Also Rua and Ruka won't be here seing as how they aren't born yet, but later on they will be.

Now as for the story, begin.

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh5D's, but own this story plot instead. Enjoy!

-0-

**Crystal Hearts**

Guiding Hope

"Crow-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you Levy" a boy the age of 7, with orange spiky hair; a headband tied around him. He was wearing a brown jacket, under it was a yellow t-shirt. Dark green pants and brown boots. He had a red backpack and grey scarf on. "So why are you doing outside of the village, Levy?"

"Why are you leaving us, Crow-chan? Aren't you happy living with us?" the small girl cried.

"It's not that, Levy. It's just that I had a dream in which a voice told me to go after it"

"A voice?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm in search to go after it. But don't worry, I'll come back. Someone's got to take care of you crazydevils while I'm gone" he smirked.

"So that means you'll come back to us?" already with a smile on her face.

"Yeah" patting her head. "See you later" soon he then left.

'_I'll come back, Levy. I promise_' he thought.

-0-

Out in search, a boy the age of 10. He has blond spiky hair, with a brown cap over him. He was wearing a white and black jacket. Under it a white shirt with a v black design on it. Black pants and grey boots on.

"Hmph, why bother go looking for a stinking voice who keeps urging me to go to a place where molten lava collides? Doesn't that voice has some comen sense that a kid could die in that place!"

'_Kekeke...why yes it knows well enough kid_'

"Wh-who are you?" the blond boy said completely startled by the weird creature.

'_I'm Dark Resonator kekeke_'

"Can you stop with the whole kekeke stuff. Its creeping me out"

'_No kekeke_'

"Stupid creature" he muttered.

'_Follow me, my master awaits de kekeke_'

"Okay?..."

-0-

"Hey Gale the Whirlwind, where is your master at? Crow said.

Soon after he left the village, he soon encountered a brid creature known as Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind, who says to follow it to find it's master. There he said he had to release his master in order to find the remaining 5 dragons.

'_We are almost there, but I advize you, watch your footing_'the bird said.

"Watch my footing?" when he said that, he soon found his face straight onto the floor. "Oh...that"

Soon it was getting pretty windy up in the mountain. Nothing but gushes of fierce winds swooshing down through your face, making it hard for you to breath right.

'_Here, is where my master resides_'showing him a crystal formed vessel where also another bird-like creature resides.

"This tiny thing is supposed to be your master? I hardly dought that"

'_Show respect to my master you insolent fool_' smacking upside his head.

"Ow! Okay, okay I get it sheesh" he said. "So what do you want me to do?"

'_Release him of course_'

"But how?"

'_Just touch the crystal and say _'Oh, Dragon of Wind, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me'

"Just that? You are making it sound too easy"

'_Just do it already' _giving him another smack on the head.

"Okay, okay, here goes. 'Oh, Dragon of Wind, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me' Soon the crystal vessel was collapsing, releasing shards on the air.

Suddenly a small roar was heard.

"Hey, what gives shouldn't it be huge again? You did say it was your master after all?"

'_Spare me your words, you must help it regain its strength. Only then, will it turn to its normal size' _bits of its body was already disappearing.

"Hey, not you too? Does that mean I have to save you too?"

But from his remark he only received another smack.

_'Just find the remaing dragons!...Don't fail me' _with that he was gone.

"Man, first this, now that. What more could happen?" Suddenly he received another smack.

"Hey what gives?"

'_Sorry, I just wanted to try it myself, you know, since he did it' _the small bird said. The bird had blackish grey feathers and his head mostly grey. It also had a long pink feather on its head. **[A/N: Its Blackwing-Aurora the Northern Lights]**

"So what's your name if I care to ask?"

_'My name? What's that?'_

"Wait. You don't have a name?"

_'I don't seem to know who I am, exactly?'_

"Well why don't I give you a name"

_'You will?'_

"Yep, now what to call you..." looking at the bird. "How about Blackwing, you know, since you have black feathers and all"

_'It sounds good to me. I like it'_

"Sure it is" grabbing hold of the bird. "How about we go in search for the remaining dragons, shall we?"

_'Alright'_ but soon both heared their stomaches growling.

"Haha, I guess its time to eat, huh? How about we both eat first, then we'll go search them"

-0-

"So you mean to tell me...I've been walking inside this volcano, through its lavary depths...and this is your master!" pointing at the crystal formed vessel.

_'Kekeke you are right on cue, kid'_

"Why did I bother even coming here in the first place" he said turning back.

_'...Where are you going?'_

"Home, where else?"

_'...I won't allow that' _Soon a chime of its instruments let out a sound that out of the ground came dark chains. The chains which took hold of the blond and moved him where Dark Resonator was standing.

"Hey! What bloody gives?" But soon saw that Dark Resonator was glowing...black.

_'I would advize you to release my master at once...kekeke'_

"Okay...just don't hurt me" Which he soon released him from the dark chains.

'That's a good boy kekeke'

"So how do I release him?"

'_Just touch the crystal and say _'Oh, Dragon of Fire, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me' _kekeke'_

"Alright." touching the crystal. 'Oh, Dragon of Fire, I come de save you from your imprisonment. Hear my call, and join as one with me' The crystal burst open with flames that consumed the crystal with its heat.

A roar was heard, revealing a purple-like dragon with green wings. **[A/N: Its Vice Dragon]**

'_Now protect my master while I'm gone kekeke'_

"What? Why?"

_'My time is up...kekeke'_

"But you can't just leave him alone. You are his servant, are you not?"

_'I am now not...now its your turn. Take charge! And find the remaining dragons...I bid you farewell...kekeke' _soon there was nothing left but mere ashes.

"I swear that kekeke will hunt me the rest of my life"

_'Who are you?'_ the purple dragon said.

"Whom am I you say? I am Jack Atlas, and you?"

_'Mine? I do not know? Might you know?'_

"How the bloody hell should I know? Urgh, fine! I'll give you one myself I suppose" he said. "How about Demon? It reminded me alot like your servant, he sure acted like one too"

_'Demon? Sounds terrorizing, I like it'_

"Well you better, because that's the only one I could come up with" Jack said. "How about we get going, I'm starting to get a bit heated up here, if you know what I mean"

-0-

"Well here is the place where red roses grow" Yusei said.

After releasing Stardust from its captivated case and befriending with him, they had to go look where Xialong had told them to look for. It was easy to come to the eastern part of the valley since they were in the northern valley instead.

"But why isn't anybody here?"

_'Maybe we were too late to even meet them here' _the small dragon said.

"Maybe you are right...sorry"

_'Sorry? For what?'_

"I promised you that you'll meet your friends soon enough, but I was too late to even find one of them for you"

_'Don't worry. I already have one friend and is enough for me'_

"Thank you, Stardust"

_'How about we rest a bit. I'm a bit tired to move'_

"Alright, we'll have a quick break"

-0-

"Sire! Sire!"

"What is it my servant? Have you brought me news on the whereabouts on the six dragons?"

"Yes sire! We've just received word that four dragons have already been released as we speak!"

"No! It cannot be! How is it possible?"

"It is possible, sire"

"Goodwin? What are you doing here?"

"I have also heard of the news on the dragons, and I should tell you, just what are you aiming for?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I could help you get rid of them of course"

-0-

**Akisolarwing68:** Cliffy. But just what are the intensions on Goodwin and the King? Will Yusei encounter Aki or the rest of the other dragon chosen ones? Stay tuned to find out. Next chapter will be dealing with them when they are a bit older, just to let you know.

Please review, comment, question, and thank you.


	3. First Encounter: Earth

**Akisolarwing68:**Here it is finally! The third chapter of this story. Sorry for the long super delay. It was really hard to come up how to start this story out. That's probably why I take too long...Well anywho, please enjoy, and see how your opinion is in this story.

Disclamer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh5D's, but own this story plot instead. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Hearts<strong>

First Encounter: Earth

**Nine years have come and gone, now the world is in great turmoil. There was great theivery among the villages. Mass destruction in towns, unknown of their causes. And the king's assination was benounced throughout the kingdom.**

**Now we journey into what lies the road of ice...**

_'Yusei, Yusei, where are we going?' _the small dragon said.

"We're going to this nearby village is. I want to stalk up on some food so we could continue on our journey to find the missing dragons" Yusei said. He was already 18 years old. Throughout those years, he has grown, yet still searching for the other ones on his journey, along with Stardust by his side.

_'But how much further, my wings are getting tired by the minute...'_ soon losing balance and landing straight on his face.

"Stardust!" he said as he headed over to his companion. "Are you all right?"

_'Yeah' _but as he was getting up his wing gave out a slight pain. _'Ow, my wing'_

"Here I'll carry you" as he put him on his shoulders. "We need to head over the village and get your wing fixed"

_'But what will the humans say when they see me? Won't they get scared?'_

_'Well there had been rumors saying dragons caught on sight will be killed. Maybe I got to lie low on this one' _he thought.

_'Yusei?'_

"Uh, we'll see alright. I'll find a way for you to get in"

_'Ok'_

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the village, it was quite different than the other ones he'v seen before. This village had guards, but that were searching through the passangers bags. Which meant not a good thing.<p>

_'I need to find a hiding place where they won't find Stardust' _he thought. He soon found a bush big enough to hide the small dragon from others.

"Stardust I want you to be a good boy and stay here while I get the supplies needed, okay?"

_'Will you come back for me?'_

"I will, now stay out of sight until I come for you"

Soon after Yusei left Stardust and entered the village with no problem, he headed straight for what's needed to be done. He went to a small stand store. They haded rippend apples, tomatoes, oranges, and other types of food. First he went to pick the apples for a snack. Second was to get meat to cook it when it was dinner time. Then last but not least jugs of water for thirst.

All that was needed was medical-aid equipment and then start heading out to journey.

"Now where can I find those bandages?" he said to himself.

All of a sudden a figure bumped into him.

"Excuse me" said the person. But when it left, he felt his backpocket empty. The wallet!

"Hey wait!" Yusei called out. He ran after him on a nearby alley-way. "Give me my wallet back!"

The person then took a sharp corner to the left. Yusei then decided to go the other way, maybe able to catch up to him.

When he did, he jumped on him.

"Give up and give me my-" but he stopped talking, for he felt two round-yet firm, large...breasts.

"Get off of me you perv!" slapping across his face in the process. Her cloak had revealed her face. Her eyes were of a cat-shaped, amber chocolaty brown color. Her hair of a rasberry kind of color, her bangs held in a clip-metal object. She wore of course, a green vest jacket, followed by a red t-shirt with brown shorts and boots.

"I could sue you, you know!" she said.

"S-so-sorry...I-I thought you were-"

"A guy?"

"...Yes. Wait, what, hold on a minute! Give me back my wallet back"

"Why? So you could use it on me and strip me down? I don't think so"

"I'm not like that at all" he said feeling the blood rushing over him.

"Well how come the sudden contact, huh? Explain to me that?" crossing her arms around her chest.

"Look, I only wanted to stop you in order for me to get it back. And I don't have time to waste with you. I need to find medical-aid around here so I could go already"

"What for? You seem well enough to me?" analyzing him.

"Not for me, for my friend. He's seriously wounded in the-" he stopped. _'Wait, if I tell her that Stardust is really a dragon, she might tell the guards about him' _he thought.

"In the where?" she said.

"In the...uh, leg. Yeah in the leg"

"Okay? Well hate to break it to you, but this village doesn't have that sort of equipment here. But since_ I'm _nice enough, my friend could help your buddy out"

"Your willing to do that? Thank yo-"

"Ah, ah, ah" directing her finger as a no. "But in order for me to do that, you'll have to do something for me first"

"And what might that be exactly?"

"You'll have to do something, but I'll tell you that later after we get out of this village first. I sense this village as an eriee place" she said.

"Why's that?"

"...It's nothing, now let's go" grabbing his arm and taking him out of the alley.

* * *

><p>"So where's your friend, exactly?" eyeing Yusei suspissiously.<p>

"Um, he's right there" pointing at a nearby bush, where he hiden Stardust._ 'I hope she doesn't scream when she sees him'_

When she went near enough the bush, she heard rustling noises. She then peered open to get a clear view.

"Now, whatever you do, don't-"

"Oh! How adorable!" hugging the white small dragon. "So this is your friend. How nice of you to meet you" cuddiling him even more.

"Huh?" he stood there, totally dumbfounded. "Your not scared?"

"Of course not? Why should I?"

_'Yusei, who is she?'_ the small white dragon said.

"So its Yusei, huh? I'm Aki by the way, Izayoi Aki" lifting her free hand up.

"Um, Fudo Yusei" shaking her hand.

"So your probably wondering why I'm not scared of this cute little fella"

"Uh, huh"

"Well, let me show you" she then made a whistle sound. Then out came a blue rose dragon from the sky, which soon landed beside her.

"You see...I'm one of the six chosen dragons"

* * *

><p><strong>Akisolarwing68:<strong> And that's a rap! Correct me if I'm wrong with the errors if you see any. It will be much abliged. As for the story, seems bit short, but as you know, I'll try to post an even larger one (sort of in a rush) And thanks for reading.

Please review and thank you.


End file.
